Something to Think About
by WrittenWhim
Summary: [Dissonance Rewrite] A tale of the Generation of Miracles, the spirits they broke, and a group with a serious bone to pick with them. What begins as a quest for retribution declines into being mistaken for a fan, roped into helping the basketball team, and spending far too much time with their targets. Since when was getting a 'sorry' so hard?
1. Chapter 1

**Resolve 1: Rewind**

* * *

" _I'm sorry…I just can't find it in myself to continue. Please, go on without me."_

" _I give up, there really isn't a point to it anymore."_

" _Never thought I'd say something like that. But this time…I'm quitting for good."_

" _No matter what, we'll never be good enough."_

" _I only ever_ _ **loved**_ _this sport, now I can only_ _ **hate**_ _it."_

* * *

The last few black etched characters were scrawled onto the paper before the girl snapped her notebook shut. She glanced up at the clock, the seconds ticked until a ringing started, signaling the end of the school day. While most students quickly swarmed their way out into the halls to escape from the classrooms and to club activities, she remained seated. Taking out her cell phone, she clicked her tongue in annoyance as no new messages had come in.

When she moved to leave the room, her English teacher called out to her. "Ah, Tsuji-san, I wanted to let you know I thought your paper was wonderful. It was…compelling, please continue the great work."

Tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear, the girl smiled briefly. "Thank you Tanimatsu-sensei, I appreciate it."

The older woman smiled back. "You're very welcome, Tsuji-san. Are you off to basketball practice?"

"I am, and I'd better hurry before the captain yells at me for being late. Please excuse me," the student said with a quick bow before hurrying down the corridor.

Kaijou was known for being a sports-oriented school. And it very much showed in the numerous athletic areas scattered across the grounds. Locating the female basketball courts was never hard, as the boys' team was located just a small distance away. It was always easy to spot due to the numerous amount of admirers and fans there on a daily basis to see Kaijou's resident idol, model and star basketball player Kise Ryouta.

Tsuji Kaede was never _too_ on the ball with him. They were passing acquaintances from middle school, and were now classmates. While she held no strong personal feelings, or resentment for the boy, the main reason she even paid attention to him anymore was because of a long-standing grudge. Though, while she had been 'assigned' to keep an eye on him, Tsuji simply wasn't all that concerned at the moment.

She passed by without incident, and hastily made way for the girl's locker rooms. Being at such a school, athletics were extremely competitive. She counted herself lucky she even made it to second string as a first-year. Basketball was tiring, per usual, but not all that remarkable; they were running drills the whole time.

It wasn't until after practice, when she once again picked up her phone, did her languid attitude snap to attention. Her screen read as _1 New Message_ , sent and received about fifteen minutes ago. She changed back into her regular uniform before skimming over the text.

 **'Yo~! Sorry about being AWOL for so long. But I'm happy to say that your resident genius has come up with a fool-proof plan this time! Message me back when you get this…I'll know Kaede-san!'**

Kaede shook her head at the text, not even having to look at the ID to know who had sent the message. _Shiraki Hideaki_ , of course it was him, their little self-proclaimed leader. Typing out a reply she didn't wait to start on her way home.

 **'About time Hideaki-san, enlighten me on this grand plan of yours. Have you told any of the others yet?'**

By the time he replied to her, she was already on the train home.

 **'Nope…I wanted you to be the first to know :D'**

 **'Don't you mean you want me to make sure it isn't absurdly stupid?'**

 **'Meaaan~ that was a one-time thing!'**

 **'Hideaki-san, you suggested that we get every known team defeated by the Generation of Miracles and lead a protest against them.'**

 **'Hey! It was a completely plausible idea!'**

 **'You wanted to include torches and pitchforks. It was a mob, not a protest.'**

 **'Well you should be happy to know that I have a COMPLETELY different idea this time!'**

 **'What is it?'**

Kaede felt a sigh coming on as she waited for a reply. Seeing that he wasn't being as prompt as usual, she tucked her phone back into her bag as her stop came up. She walked the rest of the way back home, a small two-story house. Unlocking the door she called out a returning, "Fumiko-nee I'm back!"

When she received no reply, she shrugged. Apparently her elder sister wasn't home. It was a bit odd, when she initially moved in for school, her sister had been ecstatic. In fact, she was nearly always home after practice. She must have been working late today. Slipping off her shoes, Kaede made her way up the stairs and into her room. Tossing her bag onto her desk chair, she pulled out her phone before sitting down on her bed. Hideaki had finally gotten around to replying to her.

 **'We'll take a straightforward approach this time. Kaede-san…I humbly request that you go up to Kise Ryouta tomorrow and demand an apology!'**

The girl in question nearly threw her phone at the wall. Stopping to consider the damage costs, she shook her head and slammed it screen down onto the mattress instead without giving a reply. He knew she'd do it, for peace of mind and to possibly skitter her way out of the 'Vendetta' group as Hideaki had so affectionately dubbed them. It was a bit of a misnomer; however, as it wasn't for revenge in the slightest.

Setting her own thoughts on the matter aside, Kaede set to work on her school assignments. It proved to be a _very_ effective method of distraction. Even the buzzing from her cell went ignored. It wasn't until after her sister returned home did she glance at her messages. While she only skimmed the others, she made sure to read the last one.

 **'I'm counting on you Kaede-san! And remember our number one rule: no friendly fraternizing with the enemy!'**

Scoffing at Hideaki's overt enthusiasm, Kaede jogged downstairs to greet her sister. Tsuji Fumiko was an attractive woman to say the least. Her hair was long and neatly combed, and her attire was business as usual. Though her personality didn't reflect in her style at all.

"Kae-chan~! Oh I'm sorry I was late! We have some new potential contractors with this one fashion line so they kept me late!" Fumiko exclaimed as she drew her younger sister into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too…" Kaede reciprocated, while simultaneously trying to get air into her compressed lungs.

Letting her go, Fumiko giggled. "I might as well start dinner than. How was school?"

Kaede shrugged and replied, "Ah, fine I suppose. Etsu-san was out sick she'll be back tomorrow. And basketball…was basketball."

Her sister rolled her eyes as she waltzed into the kitchen. "I'm telling you Kae-chan, go make some friends with the male team too. I'm sure if you befriend a regular you can get some advice on how to improve since you aren't having any luck asking the girls."

"I'll think about it," Kaede said bluntly, in a manner that caused her sister to sigh since it was apparent that even if she _did_ think about it the answer would remain the same.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly for her. She was met by her friend right before class had started and Etsu had to return to her own classroom.

The much shorter girl grinned excitably as she bounced over. "Did I miss anything yesterday?"

"No," she said, then tapped her fingers along her desk, "unless you mean something not school related."

"Oh? What happened? Did my little Kae-chan finally get asked out? Did something happen at home? Did that weird friend of yours drag you into another scheme that will most definitely include Kise-san?"

Cradling her face in her hands, Kaede groaned. "I don't even want to know how that last one was so accurate."

Etsu smiled sympathetically in response. Patting her friend's shoulder, she cast a look at where he blonde was sitting just diagonal of them, surrounded by classmates. "That makes this attempt number twenty-four this year. Are you _actually_ going to go through with it this time?"

Leaning her elbow on the desk, Kaede nodded reluctantly. "I kind of _have_ to at this point. Hopefully it won't be that bad, Hideaki-san just wants me to ask for an apology." She inwardly cringed as she recalled his actual wording 'demand'. "I'm planning on taking him aside during break and keeping it short."

"What about all the people around him?" Etsu inquired.

"He sits right there, it can't be too hard to pull him over for a bit."

As the bell rang, Etsu chuckled and waved. "Well, good luck! Tell me if it goes good, if it doesn't…I'll hear about it from the grapevine."

And with such a farewell, Kaede found herself splitting time in class between paying attention and notetaking and glaring at the back of Kise's head.

When it came time to enact Hideaki's little 'plan', she found it oddly easy to get him alone. He had only smiled with a nod of agreement when she led him off to a more secluded hall. As soon as they were alone, Kaede had hardly opened her mouth when he bowed his head.

"I'm very Tsuji-san but I cannot accept your feelings at this time."

Kaede stared at him, puzzled by his words. Then it began to click. One; they were alone, two; she had said it was a personal matter of importance, three; he was _Kise Ryouta_ who was confessed to on an almost daily basis. She quickly shook her head violently.

"No. No. _No!_ " Kaede repeated vehemently, "That isn't why I wanted to talk to you! This isn't a confession!"

Now it was Kise's turn to look bewildered. "It isn't? Oh, well I'm very sorry then," he said with a charming smile, "What was it you needed me for?"

"It's something…for a friend," the auburn eyed girl worded carefully, "They can't see you in person so they've asked me to request an apology."

"An apology? For what?" the copycat queried, his expression more than perplexed.

"Look, you kind of hurt their feelings a lot about a year ago. Can I just get a 'sorry' for them…?" Kaed said, already tiring of having the conversation.

"Huh? Did I do anything hurtful…?" Kise mumbled to himself, slightly distressed with the notion of having done something wrong. He glanced away for a brief moment before jerking to attention. "Wah! Oh no, I forgot Kasamatsu-senpai told me we had a meeting during break today!" Inclining his head towards her, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry Tsuji-san, we'll have to continue this later!"

He then sped off like only an athlete in danger of getting his butt kicked could. Kaede watched in half disbelief and half fascination. Then she snapped to her senses. "Hey! Wait! Kise-san!"

As the model disappeared from sight, Kaede fell to her knees in resignation. A gloomy aura overtook her hunched over form. "This is bad…really, truly bad."

Reluctantly, she drew out her phone to tell Hideaki the rather discouraging news.

 **'I failed…miserably.'**

As she stood on dusty legs, she sighed and brushed the loose hair out of her face. From what she could insinuate, she'd be seeing Kise again. This she hoped he would forget his words to 'continue this later'. It wasn't something she wanted to explain fully.

He'd have to remember it himself, otherwise there wouldn't be any point to what they were doing. It was all for _their_ sake, she told herself.

"It's all for the sake of the friends they shattered. All the people they hurt with no remorse. If anything…we'll make sure they remember. Remember what they've done…those _Generation of Miracles_."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh it is good to be back~! Here it is, the long overdue rewrite/revamp of _Dissonance!_ While I enjoyed writing the original, I felt that I was mixing plot and losing the essential part of the story. So here this is, a completely different take of that story. As a fair warning, please excuse my ridiculously slow updates. Life is hectic and busy right now, and will most likely continue to be so. Nonetheless, I hope the chapter has been enjoyable~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resolve 2: Parallel**

Kise Ryouta was distracted. And distraction was not something Kasamatsu appreciated, much less during practice. With a basketball to the back of the head, the captain snarled at him. "Kise! Stop daydreaming and help with clean up! Your damn fans end up getting all of our equipment out of order and scuff the floors!"

"Ah! Y-yes Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise replied hastily as he scurried to do as he was told.

"Geez, what's up with you today? You've been out of it more than usual," Kasamatsu remarked, "I swear if it's some girl than you're no better than Moriyama."

The blonde shook his head. "It's nothing like that! Just…have I done something wrong?"

Kasamatsu looked at him quizzically. "What? _Did_ you do something stupid?"

"No! At least, I don't think so," Kise replied with a distant look, "I've just been thinking about something a classmate said to me today. She said I had really hurt her friend a while back and asked for an apology…Except I don't even know what I'm apologizing for!"

Immediately Moriyama jumped into the conversation. "Kise! Have you not considered you may have deeply wounded her friend's heart through a brutal rejection?"

The aforementioned basketball player straightened up. "That has to be it! She seemed pretty offended when I thought she was confessing too! I bet that's what it is! I'll apologize to her tomorrow in that case. Problem solved~."

Kaijou's center looked on concernedly. "I don't think you should jump to conclusions like that. You might make her even more upset if you're wrong again. I say you should be honest and admit you don't know what she means," Kobori commented.

"Kobori's right," Kasamatsu agreed, "We can't have you going around and making things worse because you're listening to Moriyama's ideas."

Kise anxiously ran a hand through his hair. "But…what do I do?! Being honest is always good, but I'm afraid it'll make it worse if I don't know what she's talking about! I wish there was some easy way out of this…"

"There isn't," Kasamatsu stated bluntly, "now just accept that you have a dilemma and you have to fix it."

A small pout formed on the model's lips. "How cruel…leaving an underclassman with no actual advice."

Suffice to say that the team was there for a good extra ten minutes after returning the gym to its former messy state. Finally released from clean-up duty, Kise let out a tired sigh. Practice and then running around trying to tidy such a large place up did a number on even the most athletic of people. The sun was already beginning to set, he soon realized, and hurried his pace along-eager to return home before nightfall.

Many thoughts ran through his head, but at the back of his mind was the curious encounter he had earlier that day. It wasn't especially remarkable, but the circumstances of such a meeting were far from 'normal'. After all, it wasn't every day that a mere passing acquaintance suddenly requested an apology from someone.

A curious encounter indeed. And a small part of him was left slightly disappointed by the unfinished conversation. Not so much out of concern of what may have transpired after, but a staunch bewilderment and wondering. So Kise continued walking without giving much conscious thought to the matter. There was too many unknown variables to come to any evident conclusion-even an academically challenged student such as he could deduce that much.

That entire matter could wait for another day, perhaps tomorrow, perhaps next week. But it was nothing he was _too_ concerned with at the moment.

* * *

On the other side of things, Kaede would have been quite envious of Kise's unbothered countenance. While he managed to keep his mind from worry, she was busy being chewed out over text by her melodramatic vengeful being of a friend. It was times like these when she thoroughly questioned what she was even thinking when she began hanging out with him. Oh, yes, that's right. She wasn't thinking clearly, and neither were the rest of the 'friends' she had made by the unconventional means of heavily disliking a certain basketball team for various reasons.

 **'Kaede-san! How could you let him slip away like that? We had him right where we wanted!'**

She resisted temptation to reply with a testy answer. Instead she typed out, **'No he was NOT where we wanted. In fact I honestly believe he had no idea what I was going on about…I looked like a fool'**

 **'Fine, fine. But make sure to do it tomorrow! We can't waste time!'**

 **'Whatever you say Hideaki-san, anyhow, how are things going for you over at Shutoku?'**

When Hideaki failed to reply within five minutes, Kaede snickered loudly. Of course, he hadn't even made any progress of his own. He had no place in getting after _her_ when he had done no better. Setting down her phone for the time being, she went through her nightly routine and eventually settled back onto the edge of her bed.

She quickly checked for any new messages only to see that there were none. Kaede was quietly thankful for the temporal peace. For once she might have been able to sleep without stressing about the next day. Since Hideaki hadn't been able to do anything either, she deemed this plan a failure and any further interaction with Kise Ryouta was unneeded.

The next day had something else entirely in mind. Kaede had been in a good mood up until she arrived at her classroom. The train had been _early_ for once, the weather was nice, and not one hindrance had shown itself yet that morning-not even Hideaki had messaged her some new unorthodox scheme for getting even. She should have known something was off and the world was most likely trying to compensate for the wringer it was about to put her through.

When she entered the sparsely populated classroom, she expected to see Etsu waving cheerily from her desk with a chirped 'good morning'. In its place Kaede found one Kise Ryouta leaning casually on her desk and sending her a small wave with a pleasant smile. "Good morning Tsuji-san, I guess I was lucky to come early after all."

Kaede was at a loss for words. Just when she had thought she had escaped all further involvement, Kise had decided to walk right back. She tugged at the hem of her blazer and smiled politely. "Good morning Kise-san, was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to apologize for running off in the middle of our conversation," he said. There it was, his infamous guilty puppy eyes she had heard so much about. While she felt the _slightest_ tinge of fault, she quickly shook it off. "And perhaps let you finish?"

Now she was stuck. Either she could take this all in stride and do her best to implicate his middle school behavior or she could deflect the topic away and try to sweep the entire matter under the rug. Obviously she was going to try the latter first.

"Oh that? It wasn't actually _that_ important…it was over a year ago after all."

From the questionable and somewhat concerned expression on Kise's face, he didn't believe her one bit. "It sounded pretty important, I'm sorry that I can't actually recall what you're talking about. But perhaps you can explain it and we can get this all figured out?" He asked, seemingly hopeful about a swift end to this ordeal.

The girl shook her head in a negative. "I wish I could, I really do. But I can't. It would defeat the purpose if I just told you. That and I'd risk getting my head gnawed off by Hideaki-san…" she said, beginning to murmur more to herself towards the end.

"Seems…complicated," Kise pondered, his own thoughts jumbled up now. "Wouldn't it be simpler to just say it straight out?"

"It would," Kaede lamented, "I'd like to do that very thing…but, just try to remember on your own okay? For now at least." Looking back, she noticed that several more students were entering the classroom, she wanted to finish this quickly. "If you _do_ remember something feel free to seek me out, otherwise just…don't fret too much about it."

He seemed to take the hint to close the conversation for the time being. Kise merely nodded in understanding and went back to his own seat a long stride away. While he was immediately swarmed by the present populace barring a few, Kaede sank into her seat with a heavy sigh.

Etsu arrived right after, appearing to have hidden behind the door to the class-having witnessed the entire thing. "What was _that_ about?" she asked, casting a questioning glace to the chatting basketball player.

"I don't know Etsu…I honestly don't know."

Kaede might have been able to say the day went smoothly after that. Kise hadn't tried to talk to her since then. Nothing else out of the ordinary had occurred. And yet as she exited the locker room, her heart still racing and adrenaline pumping from their practice game, she felt something was off. A quick glance at her phone told her everything. That's right. Hideaki had not contacted her since last night, an oddity of sorts, especially when he was high on a new scheme. Perhaps her calling him out on his failure had discouraged him for the time being. Personally she hoped it so.

But of course that would have been too kind. She had only just settled in to finish up her homework when her ringtone cut into the still silence. Kaede had tried her best to ignore it, she really had, but caved when she confessed to herself that she knew he wouldn't stop until either she picked up the phone or he got impatient and hopped on the next train into Kanagawa from Tokyo.

The familiarly cocky voice greeted her ears the moment she hit the 'accept' option. "About time we've spoken directly Kaede-san," Hideaki drawled casually as if he had not been blowing up her phone with rampant messages for the last two days.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Kaede leaned back in her chair with a small sigh of exasperation. "Look Hideaki-san, I know you wouldn't call unless it was something important. What do you want?"

She could almost see the plotting grin tugging at his lips. "An update, you said that _Kise_ had run off on you yesterday before you could finish. I know he isn't one to leave things hanging in the air like that so I figured he _must_ have approached you today. Well, what happened?"

"I swear you have to stalk these guys or something," Kaede scoffed with a hint of disdain, "But you're right, he did talk to me this morning."

"And what did you tell him?"

Kaede shrugged habitually despite knowing Hideaki couldn't see her. "Exactly what I should have. That he needs to remember what he's done by himself and not to speak to me again until he has."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. In a few short silent seconds Kaede found herself in the pull of suspense. It wasn't like her boisterous schemer to think before he spoke.

"And you really think he'll listen?"

When Hideaki finally responded, Kaede found herself at a loss. "Excuse me? I'm not seeing where you're going with this."

"I mean exactly as I say, do you _really_ believe Kise is going to let this go until he _miraculously_ remembers something? Heh, excuse the pun," Hideaki snickered lightly to himself at the terrible joke. "What I mean to say is that I doubt he'll stay away that long, keep an eye on him for me will you? And perhaps further my ambitions of knocking them off their pedestals! Mwhahahaahahha!"

About mid-way through Hideaki's drawn out and rehearsed 'evil mastermind' laugh Kaede ended the call, she was quite sure he hadn't even noticed she was no longer able to hear him. She would bet nearly anything that he was still guffawing away in his room alone. Shaking her head she turned her attention to something far more worthwhile: homework.

"That guy…one of these days he's going to do something and regret it every waking moment of his life."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, man, I really would have liked to get this out earlier but finals got in the way. Anyhow, a slight heads up so that the next chapter won't throw anyone off. While Kaede will remain the 'main' character so to speak, every so often the chapters may switch focus to another. The next chapter will be like that and centered on Hideaki, this is mainly to allow readers a better grasp of the situation from multiple angles. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time!**


End file.
